Total Drama Oceans
by The raccoon master
Summary: 20 contestants battle it out on a luxurious cruise ship that brings them around the world by sailing on the seas! The waterslide of Shame will send them off the boat. Read as the cast fights, falls in love and competes in an explosive competition that will bring one of them to become stinking rich! It's Total Drama Season 7, but will you root for a fan or a favorite in the end?
1. Sailstart at Quebec City

**Total Drama Oceans- Episode 1: We'll Go Around the World if You Stop Que-begging For it! -Part 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not personally own the rights to the Total Drama franchise, nor to its contents or its characters. Such rights belong to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. Fan characters belong to noted people and myself.**

 **Note: Since this chapter is a whole new start for a new season, it definitely won't feel like most (especially the couple last) chapters of Total Drama Charge. I have to introduce the cast here, there are a lot of people I can focus on and not a lot can happen in the first episode because of these reasons. Also, spoiler alert: but this season will actually be 21 episodes long without specials, since I couldn't bring myself to eliminate someone by the end of this first episode, and couldn't do much without adding a lot more words. Check at the end of the chapter for grammatically correct versions of Abel-Carlos's sentences.**

''Coming live at you from Québec city comes the seventh season of everyone's **fan favorite** , hottest reality show!''

The sun shined high in the sky and brightly over the European styled Francophone town, illuminating its multicolored roofs and rock pavements. Its Old Port was shown from up above, as the camera flew over the city and zoomed over to Red, who was now wearing different clothes than in the last season. His clothing attire now consisted of: 1-his trademark sunglasses; 2-long dark-blue jeans with white socks and black classy shoes, and 3-a black, short-sleeved shirt underneath a light grey suit vest with long sleeves. He had spiky brown hair, dotted eyes and a square jaw with a prominent chin. His teeth looked whiter than snow on the mountain's top.

"We are walking live in Québec city's port, but don't worry, we'll soon board this season's boat, which is yet to have a name! Let's meet our contestants, shall we?'' He asked charismatically to the camera. ''-We'll start by the Favorites, in alphabetical order… First up is… Soldier Boy **Brick**! Glad to see you back, and welcome to the new season!

-Very glad to be here, sir! The events of the Reunion special have been a bit hard on the others and me, but I believe one thing's for sure: we're ready to fight on the battlegrounds of competition again!'' He saluted Red. ''-What are your orders now, Red sir?

-Please just call me Red. You can go stand over there, on the dock next to the ship,'' he pointed. Brick did as instructed, the host introduced another contestant. ''Surfer Girl **Bridgette!** What uuuup?'' He asked, sticking his tongue out and doing the devil's horns finger gesture. She walked to him with a surfboard in her hands.

-Heyy! Nothing much, I guess. But man, this cruise ship is gonna be the perfect place for me to practice my surf moves and ride the waves!'' She smiled while looking at the boat. ''Does it have a name?

-The boat? Nah, not yet- but don't worry, we'll talk about it later.

-Okay.'' Bridgette went to stand by Brick's side, initiating a small conversation with him.

''-Next up for the favorites… We have Geeky ''Ladies man'' **Cody**!''

He walked towards the giant cruise ship's given dock while keeping his hands in his pockets, vaping from an e-cigarette and wearing dirty, fully black sunglasses, trying too hard to be cool. When he came to Red, he shook his hand manlily. Red's face was deformed for a second, as he appeared to be disgusted by the short guy's entrance. He slapped the electronic cigarette out of his hand, which made it fall in the ocean water below.

''-No smoking on board, Codemeister!

-But Red,'' he protested, ''it's just a vape, you know? There's no risk for me to hurt myself with it, and no way for me to burn the ship with it, so why are you so scared?

-Kids show.'' Was the host's simple answer. ''Or rather, family show, but that doesn't matter now. Stop trying to act cool and go join the others, please.

-That was a tad bit rude, Red,'' a feminine voice whispered in his back. He jumped in the air, letting out a high-pitched scream of fear.

''-AAAAHH! **Dawn,** The Nature Moonchild, ladies and gentlemen! Could you **please** stop doing that, levitating without a '' **woosh''** and pretty much, almost teleporting yourself behind people's backs? For the love of cheese, please!

-Don't worry, I'm off to join the others.'' She declared with full honesty. ''I will not levitate later. nor will I get out of my body to become a celestial body.

-You what?

-I am 20 years old, Red.1 I had time to learn new powers since last season, and even more since Revenge of the Island.'' She walked to the others. ''Nice to interact with you again, everyone!''

Red tried to smile awkwardly. He always found the moonchild to be a little weird, but he cleared his throat, then shrugged his shoulders before continuing.

''The next person to join us for this exciting competition is Crazy Ginger **Izzy**!''

She came running down the brick stairs close by and somehow managed to slip on them, despite the fact that they were not wet and her shoelaces were tied. She fell on the stair's middle guardrail and held her crotch as she teeth-clutched her arms, in deep pain. She flew off the guardrail and directly unto the water next to the ship while screaming: ''Hey everyooooone!'' She then proceeded to swim to the cruise boat and climbed it all the way to its highest points- all in mere seconds. On the very top of the boat, she let everyone know she was now a pirate: ''Yaar! Look at me, I'm a pirate, Ahahahahaaa!'' She jumped from the ship's top to its deck, then proceeded to run and roll to the nearest pool, ripping her clothes off. People watched and experienced many different emotions as she swam naked: Cody smiled and covered his crotch, Dawn's eyes widened, Brick saluted her and said she wasn't capable of swimming 20 laps in a row, Bridgette looked weirded out- she looked away.

''And… that was a very weird but fitting introduction, if I ever saw one. Next up: Survival Giant Aussie **Jasmine!**

-Oy mates, glad to be 'ere again! I'm ready to sharpen my survival skills even more this time around.'' She said. She then just walked over to the cast without any other words.

''-Wow! After a crazy intro, we got a short one. Anywho, let's welcome Ditzy Blonde Princess **Lindsay!** ''

She tip-toed to him, wearing brand new, dark blue colored heels and a copper-brown leather bag, strapped to her shoulders. She blew kisses to the cameras, almost tripped, readjusted her skirt so her butt wasn't visible and walked to Red. He asked her: ''How does it feel to be back on the show after your short run in All Stars?

-Oh to be honest, Dead, I don't recall that season that much. I know I haven't been the best at this game, but I'm ready to prove how good I can be!'' She started walking away, searching for something in the distance. ''Right after I find this ship we're supposed to be on.

-Lindsay, it's on the other side!'' Red called out, laughing. ''-But please join the others before doing anything else. We'll get to the ship later. ''Oh, and here comes Bookworm Know-it-all **Noah!** And… he's already gone and by the other's side.'' Noah read a huge book with a red, rigid cover as he joined his fellow favorites.

''The Original TD Winner is also here to join us this season: **Owen!** '' Red pointed at the large blonde guy. ''-What is cooking, big guy?

-Haha!'' Owen chuckled happily, fist-bumping Red and cheering on. ''Woo-hoo! I'm so… fwasked to be here, man! It's like, pumped, but really at a bigger level. I'm fwasked, and I hope you all are too- and man I'm happy to see all of my buddies back! Noah, Izzy, Cody, Bridgette, Lindsay… Feels good to see you all again, in all honesty! I'm gonna win this season for the Favorites, and prove that I still have it in me! I never lost the power and talents I had back in Camp Wawanakwa, and that's why I'm keeping them with me for this whole thing! Woohoo! Thanks again for hosting, Red!'' He went to join all of the other Favorites.

-No problemo, Owen-o! But now, I'd like to introduce you all to our fan contestants! The…

-Wait, wait! What about me!'' A high male voice yelled out, coming out from the water. ''There's only 9 favorites now, Red, can't you count?

-Oh right, here comes- last but not least… **Scott** , The Devious Funnyman!

-Thank you!'' Scott exclaimed, pulling himself out of the water and taking his shirt off in order to dry it. ''Feels good to be here.

-Um…''Lindsay pointed to him. ''Mott, why were you in the water?

-It's not Mott, my name's **Scott**! And it was just to take the mud off my clothes, you know?'' He looked at the people (everyone) judging him. ''Yes, I still eat mud, but it doesn't matter nor do anything, okay?'' He slipped on the now-wet floor under him and fell on his face, almost grunting a very small ''Ouchie.''

''And now, as I was saying before dirt boy came here… the fans have arrived! I'll just introduce them in alphabetical order, and then let some of them make the first confessionals of the season, so they'll be able to introduce themselves, alright HERE THEY COME!''

The 10 _Fans_ contestants came in full camera view, rushing towards the _Favorites_ ; some seemed to be in a state of complete ecstasy as they watched over those they would go again the season. Red named them in alphabetical order, which was also the order in which they were running.

''He's the oldest contestant in Total Drama history… **Abel-Carlos** , The Grumpy Old Man!'' A tan, Latino looking, aged man came forwards. He run as fast as he could with a bit of help of his cane, but he also used it to keep all the other fans behind him, not wanting them to come forwards and steal his intro. He wore a tight black beret over the scarce grey hair that remained on his head, a light toned yellow shirt, as well as black strap pants and a dark-green, orange dotted bowtie. He forced himself to smile, widening his small dotted eyes and showing the little amount of teeth that was still anchored in his mouth's gums. He spoke with a weird, but thick Spanish accent: ''Ai en pleezed tô bee here, and I rhope I can eshow the world what I em oll abawt.2

-I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna have trouble understanding what this guy says this season,'' Red whispered to the camera.

''-Côme on, eet wonnt bee dat rhard! Laiten op, maggeut!''3 Was the old man's answer to the host's comment.

'' **Franziska** , The Mom!'' Red announced. She was a medium height woman with dark orange hair that gave her a flaming look, and deep, forest green eyes. She wore a blue dress that had white flowers on it, a long marine blue skirt and many classy looking accessories, such as a red pearl necklace and white, diamond-shaped earrings. The accent she took while talking was a balanced mix between German and British ones. Despite already being in her 40s, her nice looking clothes, thin waist and good features made her quite attractive. Her smile showed full white teeth as she said ''Ya! Glad to be here, Red! I will be the diplomat for my team, and also a mom figure! '' and her high-heel shoes echoed on the ground. She was pushed aside by the next contestant.

'' **Janie** , The Lumber Jill!'' Janie was a tall and slender girl with long black hair, brown eyes. She wore a red flannel trapper hat, as well as a T-shirt with a coyote brown ''Flint and Co Logging'' company logo on it, which she wore tucked under her khaki work pants, and finally, a pair of steel-toed boots. Her skin was a bit tan; it shined under the sun. Her smile spread across her face as she took a deep breath, wanting to feel the fresh Ocean air around her. ''Aaah! Fresh nature air. I dunno how much I love you, but probably as much as I love the outdoors in general.'' She took out a small pine branch from her pants pockets and sniffed it. Red asked her if the boat would need to be stopped in order to let her set foot on land sometimes and sniff more trees, to which she replied ''I'm sorry, I really don't get humor.''

Suddenly, a yellow bulldozer came behind the 7 remaining contestants, who still hadn't been introduced- it pushed them all towards the others. They yelled in complaint, and an Asian teen with hazel eyes interrogated Red ''-Hey, what's this all about now? Weren't we supposed to be introduced one by one?

-Sorry **Jeannie** The ''Former'' Bad Guy, but we're kinda running late now, and if there's one thing I don't want to see happen in our premiere episode, it's running out of time for the confessionals and the challenge. So sorry, but I'll introduce you all pretty quickly now… **Julia,** The Invisible Genius!'' A short girl with very long blond hair, raised her hand and tied her sweatshirt around her waist again. '' **Keisha** , The Rapper Girl!'' A short and rather large black girl smiled at the host before losing her cool a little, for valid reasons.

''-Aye yo Red, you think we could hurry it up a little?'' She asked, angry. ''If you're at least gonna force us to get picked up by a friggin' bulldozer, you could make sure we can board the boat pretty soon, huh?

-Why, you are right! Let's speed it up even more… by swinging all of you guys and girls on top of the boat, from the bulldozer!

-And how do you think you'll achieve that?" A short, scrawny guy with glasses asked. ''It's not like this thing has a catapult mode to it.

-Oh, you'd be surprised, **Kyle** The Crazy Fanboy, but this one does!'' And with these words, Red pressed a button, making the bulldozer accelerate, pick all fans, favorites –all competitors alike- and threw them to the ship's deck. Since Izzy had already climbed up the whole way to here, she ran around them in circles; she looked at them in the sky and saluted them by barking like a mad dog. Red named the remaining fan contestants as everyone flew up into the air, screaming and wiggling like crazy: also joining us for this season is **Manu** , The Chosen Warrior!'' He was a bit tall individual with Pacific Islander traits and was dressed in tribal attire. ''Followed by **Tyson** , The Actor!'' The camera zoomed in on a tall, good-looking teenager that wore a fedora. He imitated Red's voice perfectly, saying: ''Thank you for introducing me, my friend!'' with a slightly British accent.

''Woah! That was seriously creepy, dude! And last but not least, **Zach** , The Anti-Hero!'' A short, heavy guy with blue hair and a baseball cap showed a peace sign to the camera. ''Fans and Favorites, you may now do confessionals in the Old Port!'' After the break!

 **Commercial break**

 **Confessionals**

 _Abel-Carlos, oiling his cane: Fers konfeshônol dees seezon, huh? (He looks at the camera, coughs out his denture and puts it back into his mouth, blushing a little.) I rhave tô e-show oll of dem wot ai battled bek een day past. Dey won't e-no wot heet em.4_

 _Jeannie, showing off scars on her neck and shoulders: Hey people, I'm Jeannie! Those scars you see, they come from a near-death experience I had when I was only 10. You see, I'm from a tough background, and I got in a fight with the leader of the street gang I was in. For those wondering, I was born in Korea, but I've lived in New York, and then Seattle for years, so I'm an American. (She scratches her chin) Uh… what else is there to say? Oh yeah, I accidentally crashed my dad's Rolls-Royce car when I was 12. Fun times, but that's the kind of thing that I'd like to fix with the prize money: my car needs a good, shining new car!_

 _Jasmine, cheering: Mates, I must say it sure feels nice as heck to have been chosen by you to come back again. I… (She almost starts tearing up and sobbing, but holds herself.) I really,_ _ **really**_ _miss my Shawn, but I know we'll be able to get him and B back. I don't just hope, I know we can-they're not cactus. It'll probably have to wait after this season, so I won't be too mad if I take the boot early._

 _Owen, happier than ever: WOOOOOHOOOOO! YEAH! I'M BACK AND PLAYING! (He calms down, then randomly takes on a British woman accent) Oh, I told you that Owen would come back: I hold him dearly in my elderly, womanly heart. Sandra, he is here to sleep, eat, party, make friends and participate in challenges. Plus, this time around he has no gastric problems and can hold his farts! (Suddenly, he farts. His eyes widen and he looks at the camera, embarrassed.) Oops._

 _Zach, applying blue day to his hair: Hey! I'm Zach! (He waves at the camera.) I don't talk that much, but I still have to speak a little bit about myself… Whenever there's a chance to cause anarchy, I like to take it. It's not being mean that I like, more the fun chaos that can sometimes ensue after. (He crosses his arms and smiles at the camera.) I know the game: I've binge-watched TD so many times in the last 3 years that I think I might be able to manipulate a couple of favorites to side with me, and then we'll vote together at the merge!_

 **End of confessionals**

''And now, a tour of the boat- or our main mode of transportation this season. Follow me!'' Red declared and ordered, the 20 contestants now closely following him.

They stepped onto the boat by walking on a metal ramp that linked it to the port's floor. Red led the group aboard the ship: first they walked around on the ship's lower deck. Contestants looked around and felt the fresh sea breeze on their face, and Manu looked annoyed when a bird poop landed on his shoulder. He shrugged and wiped it off with his bare hands, Tyson looking at him, mildly amused.

''This is **da ship's** bottom deck. There are a couple of decks –including this one, the middle deck, and the upper deck- and lots of other rooms and spaces! Check this out!'' Red waved at the contestants so they'd follow him upstairs.

''-Here's the upper portion of our nice little cruise ship! It includes the upper deck, the swimming pool, hot tub, bar and indoors spa.

-Hey, uh, Red honey, I got a lil' question.

-I'd rather not have to answer literally anything, but yes Keisha?'' Red hissed, smiling as he clutched his teeth. ''What is your question?

-Look, I know this boat is pretty big, neatly designed and all, but shouldn't y'all have given it a name yet? Like, seriously dog, **why** does this thing not have a name?

-Because the first person to get eliminated this season will get to name it.'' He took a deep breath and then all the explanations out. ''They'll be chosen as the new first loser by today's winning team, which means that if your team wins today, you will not only get to vote one of your opponents out, but **also** let them name the boat you guys and girls will have to stay and live on for I don't know how many days! Phew!'' He wiped his face, out of breath from this long last sentence. ''How's that for a reason?

-Wait… Lemme get this clearly. You're not saying that the first elimination of this season won't even be done by a vote, right?'' Scott asked, very dubious.

''-Oh my, yes I do. Scott, if you have any problem with that, please come see me or any of the show's ship staff later. But for now, zzzzzip it, everyone! We are going to visit Angelica the lunch lady's headquarters: the kitchen, and the restaurant.

The camera flashed once, now showing a luxurious, huge, clean kitchen. It was bright; people remarked that its colors, shapes, pattern designs, objects (including kitchen utensils and cooking items) all were pretty modern and perfectly in shape. The contestants walked around it. While some people tried their best not to touch anything, others, like Zach and Abel-Carlos, stole items when no one was looking, or accidentally tripped on their cane and broke a plate that was sitting dangerously close to the metal counter's edge. ''I hope you all brought money with you, because food on this floating beauty isn't free. Unless you've won a challenge, that is? And you know what?'' Red asked the cast, out of the blue. ''Sorry to interrupt our lovely visit of our cruise ship, but something's gonna happen…We're having a challenge right now!''

Red's declaration was followed by a collective gasp of surprise. And then the camera flashed again.

Contestants were now standing in Quebec city's old port, now separated into their two separate, distinct teams: fans versus favorites. They formed two lines and glared at each other from both ends of a metal counter, placed horizontally and covered with a gigantic transparent bowl. Said bowl contained a gargantuan amount of warm, savoury poutine: its golden fries were covered with hot brown sauce and squeaky cheese curds. Zach, wanting to cause a little mischief for fun, took a handful of poutine with a playful grin of disgust on his face and placed it on a small plastic spoon he took out from his pockets. He folded it into a ball and shot it at a nearby roof, which it bounced off and then went to hit the ground, other roofs, and other objects a couple of times. It finally landed in a splat on Manu's shoulder, coming from the favorites' side. He looked at them, flaming red in an immeasurable anger.

 **Confessionals**

 _Manu, angry, speaking in a simplified, broken English: Name is Manu. Am chosen warrior of gods. First bird poop my shoulder, then sauce potato ball land there too. Am furious! Who trying to hurt me and gods? Manu get revenge!_

 _Izzy: Man, I really wish we could get on with the challenge already! It feels like this episode might be close to over already!_

 **End of confessionals**

Manu automatically turned to Noah, rushing him and slamming him unto the ground before putting a knee on the scrawny guy's stomach and holding his wrists. He yelled at his face.

''-You dead, thin kid!

-Uh, not to be mean, or anything, but uh…'' the genius scratched smiled nervously, trying to keep his cool in the situation. ''You're crushing my bones, big guy. Kinda… hurting me a little, here.

-I no care, you threw potato ball!

-Somebody, help me! This man's actions are totally justifiable!'' He yelled, in a mix of both fear and deep-rooted sarcasm.

-Cease this, gentlemen!'' Tyson rushed in and grabbed Manu's arms from behind, telling him ''he isn't the one who threw this ball, I can see it in his poor, hunted squirrel eyes.''

Noah tried to object by lifting his right index finger up, but Owen came to shield him, protecting him from Manu's wrath as well. ' **'Nobody touches** my buddy Noah! Rawr!'' He hit his huge stomach with hard clenched fists and roared in a slightly camouflaged, protective rage. Then he let out a fart again, which ruined the scene.

''-Hm-hm!'' Red coughed, effectively interrupting the drama. ''-I think I speak for all of us when I say we'd like you to stop fighting, and get on with the damn challenge.

-Aw come on, Red, are you crazy? We wanna fight too! Onwards!''

With these words, Izzy randomly jumped at Kyle and started hitting him in the face, despite the fact he had done nothing wrong, nor did he spite anyone. Then, chaos ensued. People started having a food fight: poutine was thrown, hurled around the place and Red started to panic- a rapping Keisha by his side.

 _Yo! We're coming right at you from the best food fight_

 _In the good old town of Quebec city, close to where I was raised_

 _Ain't got no time to end the episode? I believe that could be right_

 _Red, how about you close the episode soon? Hope your host talents are right!_

''Well, guess we don't actually have much of a choice here. We're ending the episode now, and we'll continue the start of this season in the next episode of Total! Drama! Ooooceaans! Fans Vs Favorites!''

The camera cut to black after showing a group picture of all the contestants. Fans and favorites, already and still battling each other.

 **Author's note: Well, that took longer than expected, and the chapter was also longer than I thought it would be, so the challenge will start and continue in the next chapter. I might eliminate 2 people in it, and the story will actually be 21 episodes long, unless I add in a special as well.**

1 If we assume that there's a one year time interval between ROTI and All Stars, and another year between AS and Pahkitew Island, as well as another year between PI and Charge, plus a final year between Charge and Oceans, Dawn and the rest of **the second generation cast would be 20**. The **Island cast** (who were 19 in All Stars) is 2 years older- meaning **they're 22 now**. **The Pahkitew cast is now 18 years old** , so technically each generation of campers is theoretically separated by a two year age gap.

2 ''I am pleased to be here, and I hope I can show the world what I am all about.''

3 ''Come on, it won't be that hard! Lighten up, maggot!''

4 ''First confessional this season, huh? I have to show all of them what I battled back in the past. They won't know what hit them.''


	2. We'll Go Around the World

**Total Drama Oceans- Episode 2: We'll Go Around the World if You Stop Que-begging For it! -Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not personally own the rights to the Total Drama franchise, nor to its contents or its characters. Such rights belong to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. Fan characters belong to noted people and myself.**

 **Also, a quick notice: this chapter took me a while to work on. Again, sorry, but college and outside activities kept me pretty occupied. I actually didn't get the chance to really work on the fanfic for, say, 17 straight days. After, I went to New York with the college, had a bunch of exams and some rough times. Hopefully it won't be so long for me to type the following chapters. Also (X2), I forgot to justify the last few paragraphs of the first chapter, but I might fix that. Anywho, have a good read!**

Red was still in the Old Port of Quebec City, wearing his new clothes- long dark blue jeans, a black undershirt, a long sleeved, classy grey suit shirt over it, white socks and valuable black shoes. He adjusted his trademark sunglasses by pushing them slightly more up on his nose, and smiled to the camera.

''-Welcome again, to Total Drama Oceans- Fans versus Favorites! Last time, we got to meet our 20 contestants in Quebec City. The returning favorites seemed mostly excited to be here (cut to a small montage of their arrival and reactions as he speaks; showing Izzy on top of the boat, Cody vaping, Scott talking about eating mud, Jasmine walking towards the others), and the fans were glad to be able to finally participate in such a dream competition! (A montage of the fans' arrival is shown, Franziska is shown walking, then everybody getting scooped up and thrown together.) We then did a visit of our super-duper looking boat that's yet to have a name, and tensions already started to arise between contestants! (Noah and Manu's small ''fight'' is shown.) We didn't even have time to start doing our poutine challenge last time, but we'll get to it now! Right away, on Total! Drama! Ooooceeeeeaaanss! Fans Vs Favorites!''

 **Intro**

'' **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine''- We see the camera zoom up a cliff, where Red is standing happily, waving at the camera. Zach soars on a paraglider, pushing Red down the cliff and laughing amusedly.**

'' **You guys are on my mind''- Red falls down in the waters below, right next to the ship, as Bridgette and Manu surf together.**

'' **You asked me what I wanted to be.''- We plunge under the wave they're surfing and see Izzy trying to hunt and catch a fish with her bare hands and mouth.**

'' **And now I think the answer is plain to see''- She comes out of the water and jumps unto a raft, where Noah is reading peacefully. He gets launched away as Izzy chuckles crazily, and we see Janie having a swimming competition with Brick.**

'' **I wanna be...famous!'' Noah soars through the air, breaking one of the ship's window. He lands in one of the ship's bedrooms, surprising Tyson and Julia who seemed to be hugging. They blush.**

'' **I wanna live close to the sun''- Angelica the Lunch Lady throws a scoop of ice-cream at Keisha, laying under a warm sun. There is a visual transition as we get to a tropical setting of some sort, where Dawn is meditating calmly. At the same time, Scott eats dirt and laughs at her.**

'' **Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won''- We now freeze in an Artic setting, where Abel-Carlos is aggressively fighting a seal with his cane. Lindsay squeals excitedly as she rushes to take a picture with a puffin.**

'' **Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day…''- Kyle is smiling at a picture of Dawn, in a European Middle Age city. He runs at Cody, playing his keyboard in the street, and the two start talking.**

'' ' **Cause, I wanna be… famous!''- Jeannie and Jasmine fight each-other in New York.**

 **Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous** **!** **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous – There is a montage of a bunch of different locations and contestants bickering, going through challenges and doing different stuff.**

 **The whistling starts as all the contestants sit around a fire on a rocky, forested island. The camera zooms on Owen, chomping and munching down Franziska's homemade muffins, as she distributes them around. The ''Total Drama Oceans: Fans VS Favorites'' logo appears as the intro theme ends.**

The episode now truly opened exactly where the first one left us: in Quebec City's old port, with 20 contestants furiously and restlessly awaited for the challenge to start. Contestants kept throwing poutine at people from their opposing team, and the challenge, without even having started yet, had already been made into a major food fight. Brown sauce, fries, and cheese curds flew all around the place- but then Angelica came out of nowhere and interrupted the fight. She squawked from the top of her lungs: ""-AYYYYYY STOP THIS NOW! YOU DUMB, UNEDUCATED, **BADLY-RAISED** PEOPLE! I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW **FREAKING ANNOYING** THIS ALL IS, AND HOW MUCH YOU ARE BOTHERING RED, AND I, AND THE WHOLE PRODUCTION TEAM AS WELL WITH YOUR **STUPID** FOOD FIGHT! HECK, I KNOW MOST OF Y'ALL ARE STILL JUST KIDS…

-TEENAGERS!'' Corrected Cody.

''-WELL, **I DON'T CARE** , COLONEL LOSER MCGEEKFACE! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM ALL OF YOU. HOW AND **WHY THE CRAP** WOULD **AN ELDERLY MAN** EVEN WANT TO **JOIN A FOOD FIGHT** , HUH?'' She pointed to Abel-Carlos. ''AND YOU, MISSIE! HOW ABOUT YOU STOP DOING YOUR BAD ''WRAP'' MUSIC THING AND **START SINGING** FOR US, HUH?!'' She growled, almost spitting in Keisha's face. ''AND YOU, WHEN ARE YOU **FINALLY** GOING TO MAKE EFFORTS TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT, FAT BOY?!'' That was directly screeched at Owen, hurting him profoundly. Noah rubbed his back and said ''it's gonna be okay, my guy''. Red stopped the angry cook by tapping her shoulder and clearing his throat.

''-Thank you, Angelica. I… Hum, **we** all understand your pain. We'll take it from here.

-Puh. Yeah, sure. Go ahead and try.'' She left the scene and went back on the door, slamming multiple doors on her way back to the kitchen.

 **Confessionals**

 _Tyson, taking his hat off and bowing in the confessional: Hello! Allow me to present myself- I'm Tyson, but don't worry- soon_ _ **you'll all**_ _know my name. I am already a professional theater actor, at my ripe, young age of 16. My troupe is currently playing at Broadway, and I salute them with a kiss. (With his hand, he blows a kiss at the camera) Mwah! Ahem. I know how to impersonate people, and how to manipulate them into doing my somber biddings. I can use literally anyone at my advantage, and will blackmail people if and when necessary. And if people underestimate me, or go against me and search to cast me out of this ''friendly'' competition… Beware! The best predators strike when their prey shows them their back, and the universe know I'm good at striking backs!_

 _Owen, pulling his hair out, almost insane: ARE WE NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT ALL THE FOOD THAT WAS ALREADY WASTED TODAY? I MEAN, THIS DELICIOUS, MOUTH-WATERING POUTINE WAS ALL WARM, PREPARED TO BE EATEN, BUT WE JUST… (He cries) THREW IT ALL AT EACH OTHER! (He calms down)I don't mind the war, you know- I just mind the food that'll go to waste because of us._

 _Bridgette: Hi! Oh my gosh, it feels so… wonderful to be back! Of course, Geoff's not with me again, but that's okay, I'll manage without him. At least this time, I know I will_ _ **and**_ _I know I can! Being in a confessional again, plus going around the world once more, and being able to prove to the world what I am capable of. It's all such a huge opportunity, a wonderful chance, but so much to take in all at once, too!_

 **End of confessionals**

''-Okay… That was unnecessary, but I have to say, it did add a bit of drama! Now, let's all concentrate and get back to the challenge. Ahem! Attention please!'' Red called for the few contestants that were still fighting. ''Thank you! As I was saying, or rather, **was** going to say, one member of both teams will have to get in a diving suit and go underwater. They will have to eat as much poutine as they can while getting fed by the other members of their team, who will have to form a chain and pass poutine around to each other. The person closest to the water will have to drop the portion in a giant funnel that's directly linked to the diving suiter helmet. There isn't any need for someone to pump air to the diver, because a machine will be doing this automatically. Also, I have to mention: cheating and sabotaging **are allowed**! So, there's only one thing left to decide now: who goes in the water?''

One person from each team volunteered: Owen – who enthusiastically exclaimed ''Ooh! ME! ME ME!'' for the favorites- and Janie for the fans.

The camera flashed once, and the teams were now set and ready at their counter-tables, poutine almost in their hands. Red took his sunglasses off, smiled, and blew over his sunglasses. The camera panned over to show Owen and Janie, already in their diving suits, giving thumbs up as Red told the teams to start passing the poutine around: ''3…2...1…Poutine away!''

At the back of the Favorites ''food chain'', Cody tapped his phone with one hand and distractedly passed poutine around to Dawn, who passed it to Izzy. Lindsay took it, whining it was ruining her nails. It then went to everyone else, in their weird line formation whose order had been forcefully decided by Red.

Meanwhile, on the Fans' side, Keisha blasted music and rapped on it while also passing (or rather, throwing) palls of poutine around to Abel-Carlos. He moved slowly and had trouble giving poutine to Kyle, whining it was ''too heffy''. The old man passed the poutine to Zach, who then passed it to Jeannie. Tyson smirked devilishly and told his teammates he needed to go pee and would be ''back in a sec!''. Manu also left to go pee with him, perhaps wanting to talk and not be alone while taking an actual bathroom break.

Meanwhile, Red added drama, stress, and difficulty to the challenge with a devious smile, announcing: ''watch out! Mechanical, remote-controlled seagulls are coming to shoot your neck and tranquilize you all! Once you fall asleep, there is no waking you up for about…'' He stopped to check a chronometer. ''6 hours! Wow, that is… The equivalent of a cut short night of sleep- with only half of my doctor-recommended 12 hours of sleep! You could also say that it is, like, a **very** long nap. Anyways, I also gotta tell you guys: if you gotta reform the chain if someone starts to sleep, but a either team automatically loses if all of their members, minus the diver, are asleep.'' He took a break and seemed to think for a minute. ''Oh, and one last thing: to spice it all up, the winning team gets to choose you gets sent home. They'll vote a member of the losers off!''

The contestants started panicking; some had looks of terror scotched on their faces as the seagulls already shot some of them and put them to a temporary sleep with a loud ''AWK!'' of robot screeching. At the same time, they tried to process what the host told them,

""-Did you… say the winners will get to vote out a loser? Cody asked with a gulp.

-And did you just actually say you need to sleep **12 hours** a night?! Mate, I can go to sleep at midnight and wake up at four, and still be prepared to live, move, and do about anything for the many yonks (Australian slang for years) to come!'' Jasmine commented with a laugh.

"Cody: yes. Jasmine: it's beauty sleep, okay! I need it to stay handsome! And look young!

-Well, you don't seem that… Ah!'' Franziska started to compliment him when a seagull almost got her. ''Old to me, Red!

-I mean, I am 42… or maybe 43. Oh, my gosh, I actually don't know my age- it's as if I was a… cartoon character!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Keisha: Boy, this show just started, and some crazy crap is already happening! Are you really telling me that we'll have to risk losing sleep, but maybe also our lives in crazy challenges like that one?! (She yells, then realizes she sounded dumb by saying that.) Of course, I have been watching Total Drama ever since I was little, yet… It feels so weird to actually be here, and go through a lot of hard stuff like all the previous contestants. I still can't believe it, man!_

 _Brick: We've already had to participate in a challenge of that kind before, on Revenge of the Island! Seagulls shot at us, I mean! But, like my training lieutenant always says: ''Every soldier must fight many different enemies and obstacles on the battlefield. The important part is knowing how to triumph and win against them.'' So, our enemies will change. Today, poutine, a dreaded first elimination, and sleep seagulls. Tomorrow, who knows what we can expect? Maybe a little bit of rain. (He winces) Maybe_ _ **a lot**_ _of pain._

 **End of confessionals**

Tyson's plan to sabotage the Favorites by screwing with the air pump machine was about to get foiled by Manu's bathroom break interference! That is when the actor had an almost genius idea. He initiated a conversation with his teammate, faking nervousness and interest: ''-Hey, uh… Manu, right?

-Yes?

-Why did you… sign up for this competition in the first place, exactly?''

The tall and built Polynesia warrior held a finger in the air, telling the actor to wait. He quickly peed, then lifted his tribal skirt back on. He scratched his head with one hand and his chin with the other. The sun reflected on his tan brown skin and his tribal tattoos showed more than ever. ''-Manu chosen by Gods.'' He tapped his chest with his fist. ''Reincarnation of fallen hero. He dead, **not me**. Win money for tribe, help them. Manu will be **celebrated**.

-Wow, now I understand why you wanted to participate! It's already very heroic and courageous of you to risk it all in order to offer your tribe some money and better life conditions. You know, if you want to, we could become friends, huh? I could offer you classes in English, so you could become a God at speaking it, and would be able to travel the world easily, while also becoming a true hero for your tribe, as it is your grand wish! But… after you win the money, that is.

-Offer accepted, Manu can split money with a friend.

-Okay, great, my honorable friend! But for now'' he nudged Manu slightly, ''could you please get back to the team? I've got, uh… a full hose that needs **emptying**!''

He winked, and Manu laughed before leaving. Tyson then looked around and saw a pile of rocks, leaning against a wall, close-by. He took the largest rock of the bunch, lifted it over his head with all his strength, smiled as evilly as he could, and let an infinite rage flow through him for one second, as he struck the air pump machine violently. It broke immediately; Owen would now lack oxygen.

The large guy was still chomping down on some poutine, when suddenly- no air came in. He tried to breathe what was left in his helmet, but it wasn't enough. He started panicking. Owen shook his arms, hands, head, and legs in the water, doing large, quick movements to alert Janie.

This is when Red paused the scene. ''What will happen to Owen? Will he be saved by Janie? Who will get the boot tonight? Find out after the break, on Total Drama Oceans!''

 **Commercial break**

She saw him struggle for his life, and although he **was** on the other team; she couldn't just let him there. The human choice was to help! She stopped what she was doing; poutine started falling on her head and shoulders, feeling like a gross, brown shampoo. She pulled on her air cord and somehow, she swam back to the surface, carrying Owen. She didn't know how she'd done it!

As some contestants got shot and put to a temporary sleep by the seagulls, Red shielded himself with a garbage bin lid. He halted the challenge: it was an emergency. The medical team took care of Owen and said he'd been fine and back on his feet again by sunset. The people who were still conscious let out a collective ''phew'' in relief. Then Red turned to the contestants, the camera panning in front of most of them. Noah, Izzy, Brick, Jasmine, and Scott (who was now eating dirt), were the only Favorites contestants remaining on the field that haven't been made to sleep or almost died. Meanwhile, on the Fans' side, Julia, Tyson, Manu, Keisha, Janie and Jeannie were still conscious.

"-Wow… Well, I never expected to say this after the first challenge, but… The Fans wins! You get to pick which one member of the Favorites goes home tonight. Of course, you'll **still** have to vote them out. Also, I know I said cheating/sabotaging were allowed in this challenge, but! Since I change my mind **very often** , I decided to punish the Fans for sabotaging the Favorites' air pump. Whoever did it, know we have it on tape and you maybe could've killed Owen, and that is not cool, man!''

The camera zoomed on Tyson's face. He simply smiled, as if nothing just happened.

''Your punishment, dear Fans, will be harsh, but efficient! You'll **also** have to vote out one of your own! So, I guess we could say it's a double elimination! I know you're all happy for that starting twist. Favorites, you can go relax and wake up the members of your team that got ''seagulled''. Fans, I'll be seeing you tonight. And since you'll start by voting one of the Favorites out, they can come and assist, too! But no talking.''

 **Confessionals**

 _Noah, aggressively: Whoever did this to Owen… You're gonna pay!_ _ **Nobody**_ _gets to hurt of the only friends I ever got. And trust me, I don't care about a lot… (He coughs) Hum, about most people, but I care about that big guy._

 _Franziska: Oh boy! As a United Nations diplomat, I can safely say I have seen some very strange and tense situations, like this one. Only, we didn't have people backstabbing each other: we had countries doing that instead. (She takes out a glass of milk and a plate of cookies out of somewhere) Would anybody care for my HausGemachten plätzchen? Homemade cookies, with organic milk bought from a nice store! They help people calm down to deescalate conflicts._

 _Manu, ultra-confident: Well, at least Manu is not going home tonight. (He shows a bright smile)_

 **End of confessionals**

 **Elimination ceremony**

The elimination area was simple. It was a large, circular and wooden room; with lots of windows in its wood walls, that let light pass through the room. Brown double-doors functioned as the only way in of the room, but one of two ways out of it- for in its very middle, right next to the pillar Red was standing against, was a trap door.

''-Welcome, everybody!'' Red greeted. The contestants where now all sitting in two circles, around him. ''To the first Total Drama Oceans elimination ceremony. I hope you're prepared for two losses in a row, 'cus after were done with this, there'll only be 18 of you remaining! Fans, please come inside this booth to vote. ''

Rick grabbed a handle on the pillar, revealing a door, plus the fact it was hollow inside. The voting contestants were called one by one alphabetically. Abel-Carlos went in, grumbling as he hit the ground with his cane. He placed his vote in the booth

The camera flashed, now Red had tallied the votes and was getting ready to announce the results out loud. He whistled and an intern entered the room, carrying 9 small boxes. They dropped them on the floor and went by Red's side.

''-Alright, let's get started! If I say your name, you are safe! This intern over here, will throw you one of these boxes, containing a miniature replica of the boat we're on and will be riding for the whole season. **Lindsay?** Congratulations, you're safe!''

The intern threw a box at her face; she nearly caught it and squealed in delight. ''I'm not the first person eliminated this time!''

'' **Cody?** My man, you're also safe! **Jasmine** , get yours too! **Bridgette** , safe as well! **Dawn** , no votes against you either. **Same** for Brick, safe! **Izzy!''**

The called contestants all caught their symbols of immunity with joy or pride on their faces. Only three members of the team still weren't confirmed safe for tonight. Noah and Owen looked at each other, and Scott smiled confidently, crossing his arms. ''The person who is going home tonight, and first contestant eliminated from the competition is…

 **Confessionals**

 _Dawn: Poor souls! If the cosmos and the stars weren't leagued against us, we'd have gotten to vote out one of our own tonight! Unfortunately, that won't be happening, but I feel like someone here has an unexplainably, terrifyingly dark aura!_

 _Janie: I feel really bad… I swear it was kinda a team decision, and the most logical and human one we could take! People were divided and not everyone voted for you!_

 _Owen, eating beans from a can: Hey, even if I'm the one going home tonight, I'll still be able to honestly say that I've had some great times on this show. I mean, heck, I won a season! And became a fan-favorite character! (He starts laughing whole-heartedly.) Aw man, I do kinda hope Scott's out instead, because I don't wanna see my big buddy Noah go, but at the same time… I know it's me!_

 **End of confessionals**

''-Owen! It feels so weird to say your name like that! The original winner of Total Drama, now first out from this new season.'' He threw the remaining two boat boxes at Noah and Scott. ''Looks like the tides were against you, man…

-It's A-Okay, Red! I know none of this is really your fault.'' He went to hug Noah and Izzy. ''I'll miss you Noah! See you later, Izzy. I **freaking love you** guys!'' He laughed again. ''Group hug?'' He proposed to all.

''Group hug!'' Everybody cheered as the two teams reunited.

The large boy followed Red to the trap door. It opened, revealing a very wide and deep waterslide that led directly to the water below.

''-Welcome… to the **Waterslide of Shame**! It'll take you to the Ocean, and then a boat will come and take you back home. Was nice having you here, Owen!

-And it was nice for me to participate, too!'' He gulped, trying to reach the bottom of the slide with his sight. ''Well, guess I gotta go and my mum and dad won't be too sad to have me home again. Goodbye, everyone, and may the food and joy of living be with you. Good luck to all!''

With that said, he jumped with a yell. He landed in the water in a big splash. Red went to tally the votes once more, and the screen faded to darkness.

The camera flashed once, and Red was now saying the names of the Fans who would be safe tonight, as the intern passed (or rather threw) ship boxes again. ''If I say your name, you are safe and will get to stay in the adventure another day. **Kyle** , you are staying with us! **Keisha** too! **Janie** , as well! **Jeannie** \- man, I almost mixed your names up! **Abel-Carlos** , safe as well! **Tyson**! **Zach**! **Franziska** , get it!''

Now only Manu and Julia were remaining. The Polynesian warrior and the very quiet girl quickly glanced at themselves. Red smiled, amused. ''The person going home tonight, with an astonishing 8 votes against them is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Manu! Go pack your bags, cus you've already lost! I'm sorry, but you gotta go!''

Manu clenched his fists and prepared to hit a hole in the nearby wall. However, he simply breathed calmly, sighed and went to the trap. ''Manu was chosen by the Gods. Will return!'' He yelled as he jumped down without adding anything. Red found the moment a bit awkward but shrugged it off.

''Well, that's it, folks! Two contestants just got sent sliding out of the competition. What'll happen next time? What destination will the sea –or rather, the production team- take us to? What challenges and fights will our contestants have to challenge? Who will be the _another one to bite the dust_? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Oceans! Fans VS Favorites!''

 **Episode end**

 **Well, sorry again! Fudge man, this took so much time. I didn't think it would actually take me 2 months to work on this chapter and publish it, but then again, even with all the occupied times, I should've been able to work on the story more than that. I'll definitely have to post episode 3 in a shorter amount of time. Thank you all for reading, and constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Don't pick a bone with a cyclone

**Total Drama Oceans: Fans VS Favorites- Episode 3: Don't Pick a Bone With a Cyclone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not personally own the rights to the Total Drama Franchise, nor to its contents or characters. Such rights belong to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. Fan characters belong to people on the Total Drama Wiki, The Official Total Drama Fan group, or myself**

 **Notice: I'm so mad at myself. Yet again, freaking college kept me occupied for weeks, with projects, final exams, and what's not. Plus, my old computer was f-ed up, so I had to restart this chapter on a new one.**

 **I only, truly, typed this chapter in a week or so. But, since it's the winter vacations now, I will start working on Chapter 4 after this one is posted and upload it in January of next year.**

 **If you like this story, please leave a review; they are much appreciated! Also, Merry Christmas one day late, and Happy New Year in advance! Enjoy the chapter!**

Absolute silence reigned supreme on the yet-to-be-named ship, which transported the Total Drama crew and contestants. It was only 4 AM, and the ship was slowly sailing away to a new destination, driven by Angelica. Everybody was sleeping deeply –some, like Zach or Abel-Carlos, even snored. After a few last seconds of much appreciated calm, an alarm rang: ''BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!''. Its echoes cut through the night and woke a lot of contestants up, who groaned in despair or anger, burying their heads into their comfy pillows. Brick, on the other hand, was already out of bed and ready for his morning run.

The soldier boy was still sleepy, as he took his sock out of his boot and squeezed it, letting a dirty and brown foot liquid fall into his mouth, as if it were just a regular cup of Joe's. He drank it in one gulp. He then threw his alarm out of the window without thinking and set off to run on the ship's main deck. He jogged a couple of times around it, but stopped when he saw how queer the sky looked: a grey and black mass of wind was moving along on the horizon.

''Aw, crap!'' He muttered as he went to knock at Red's door, sprinting at full speed. The cabin's door was locked, but it was also made out of very resistant metal, which meant he would have to yell in order to get the host's attention. And yell he did.

''-Red! Reeeedddd! REEEEEDDDD! There's a **storm** brewing on the horizon! A cyclone, or something, commander! Reporting to duty so we can save everyone from this great **danger**!

-W…'' Red started, opening his door. ''What the… heck'', he yawned, ''is going on?

''-There's… a… CYCLONE!''

Brick pointed at it, petrified in fear. Red shrieked.

 **(Intro)**

Red went to meet Angelica, who was still driving the ship, a coffee in hand, and ordered her to give him access to the ship's interphone. He took the mic available in the driving cabin and yelled in it, certain to wake everyone up at once: ''CYCLONE! CYCLONE COMING! THERE'S A CYCLONE! MOVE YOUR BUUUUTTTSSS!''

Panic.

Everybody on the ship started to run and flail their arms aimlessly around, screaming in fear of what would happen. Everybody, except for a few people. The calm ones were Angelica the lunch lady, Noah, Janie, Brick and Jasmine. They went to find Red, who was hunkering down in a corner of his cabin, rocking himself back and forth, sucking his thumb. Angelica went and slapped his face with as much strength, speed, and energy as humanly possible. She wanted to calm him down and make sure he would be ready to help handle the situation; now he was. The host smiled nervously.

"-Red, we **need** you to do your'', she stopped to yawn, ''job, here. And right now, that means reassuring everybody and making sure we all survive through this

-I…I c-c-can't d-do this, An-Angeli-li-c-ca… I-I-I'm d-dead scared of hu…hu-hurricanes.

-It's not a hurricane, Red. It's a cyclone. Gee, check your definitions.'' Noah said with his signature snarky tone.

 **Confessionals**

 _Janie: I saved Owen when he almost drowned yesterday. When I swam and took him to the surface, I felt in communion with nature. The waves around me felt like they were all my friends, cuddling me and all, but now… He's_ _ **gone**_ _. All I did was save him but he's already gone. So today, I made a decision. I'm done playing nice for the moment, and I'm going to face nature itself! To get_ _ **revenge.**_

 _Noah, a bit depressed: This sucks. (He sighs and breathes slowly) Sorry for being such a cynical downer, but let's just say that waking up on a ship with a bunch of snoring strangers, and then having to face a freaking_ _ **cyclone**_ _isn't the best thing to ever happen to me. Oh, and if_ _ **that**_ _wasn't good enough, Owen's gone and I still haven't told Izzy I… love her! Great! This whole thing_ _ **sucks**_ _, okay?_

 _Brick, falsely confident: Well, what a way to start a day! Sometimes in life, you'll just_ _ **uh**_ _… wake up on a boat and will have to team up with people in order to fight a cyclone. But don't worry: we'll_ _ **win**_ _this war! (He looks down at his pants) As soon as I can figure out how to fix my pants wetting problem!_

 **End of confessionals**

Red shivered and swallowed his fear. He looked at the four contestants in front of him, then glanced at Angelica. He sighed. ''-Okay… You know what? We'll make this a challenge.

-WHAT?'' Everyone asked at once.

''-Well, it's not like the challenge we had planned to make you guys do today was even interesting!

-So let me get this straight, mate,'' Jasmine started, ''you're just gonna make all of us try to survive a cyclone, instead of guiding us through it like you're supposed to?

-Yeah, why? I mean, why would I be supposed to guide people through it?

-Oh, I don't know, you're just **the host**! '' Noah yelled, exasperated. ''If we all die today and you survive, tell me honestly, how will you **feel**? Plus, without contestants, or interns, or a technical crew, and without a boat, how is this show gonna survive? It simply **won't** get picked up, because people will have actually died on it! How hard is it to get that, bird brain?

The host's frown turned into a confident smile as he stood up and crushed Noah in a giant hug. He dropped the mic.

''You're right, but we're gonna have to compromise. I'll guide you all through this challenge.''

He went up, running around the ship and announcing: ''Alright everyone! New challenge: get us rid of the cyclone, or find a way for us to escape it- basically, work with your team to find how we're all gonna survive this crap! The team that finds **the** solution gets invincibility and will get to watch a movie tonight, with free popcorn, kernels, chips, soda, and sweets! Also, we'll let you sleep in the best beds of the ship!''

Angelica snickered and picked the microphone up: "You heard the man. Figure it out, it's your challenge!''

People started running to different parts of the ship, trying to find a solution. That way, they would get to save their butts, but also, gain sweet victory for the day. The Favorites rallied themselves over Jasmine and Brick, while Janie and Jeannie teamed up to lead the Fans. It was plan finding time.

The Fans started trying to find a solution to the windy problem.

''-Alright guys,'' Jeannie said, playing nervously with her brownish hair, ''we **need** to find a solution and **win** this challenge! I say we could just take control of the ship and move it in another direction.

-Do wee **reelee** nô rhow to esail a sheep?'' Abel-Carlos asked in his thick accent.

''-Wait… Did you ask if we know how to sail a ship, Abel-Carlos?'' Janie asked. He nodded. ''well, unfortunately, I'm really good at doing anything lumber and forest related because my dad is a lumberjack. But uh, I don't know **anything** about ships…

-Crap. I got an idea! Let's just contact local authorities and tell them about our situation. I mean, we've got cellphones, right? They'll probably come in like, a **helicopter** and save us!'' Kyle suggested enthusiastically.

 **Confessionals**

 _Kyle, honest: Yeah, I'm not that great with people. I'm small and shy and got a darker side, so I've been bullied_ _ **a lot**_ _throughout all of Elementary school and High School. But I've always been pretty imaginative and ready to find solutions to our everyday life's problems! Like uh… (He stops, confused) Being on a boat, against a cyclone?!_

 _Lindsay, fearing for her life: EEEEE! I didn't come back on this stupid show just to fight an_ _ **earthshake**_ _! (There's a phone ''ding'' sound. She takes out her phone and checks it) Oh, Tyler texted me! Aww that's so sweet of him! Wait, I'll read what he said. (She clears her throat) Lindsay, I think you meant ''earthquake'', and not ''earthshake''. Also, the word you were looking for is actually cyclone. (She looks up, confused.) Uh, I'm sorry, but I don't get it. Who's Cy, and why does he have a clone?_

 _Izzy, just having fun playing with a vacuum cleaner and sucking her hair up with it: Oh no! Look everyone, a cyclone's messing up my hair! (She laughs whole-heartedly) Mwahahaha!_

 **End of confessionals**

And then, giant waves came crashing down on the ship. It tilted severely to the left, and people tried to hang on to objects in order to not slip all the way to the other side, but still got Julia, Tyson, Cody, Scott and Zach to fall off. Then heavy rain started pouring down on the deck as the ship stabilized on the now calmer sea. People yelled in panic yet again and managed to deploy a pneumatic boat for the people now fallen into the sea.

''Guys, swim to the boat and get into it! **Now**!'' Angelica yelled, in control of the situation. They did as ordered; Scott and Tyson helped Julia get on the raft, before Zach and Cody joined them. The lunch lady sighed in relief and Red congratulated her. The cyclone seemed to slowly inch closer, and the rain fell harder.

Meanwhile, for the Favorites, Lindsay was trying to secure her role as team leader for the challenge, along with Jasmine. Noah would serve as the brain, knowing a lot about cyclones. The team talked together in the elimination room, which provided them cover from the rain.

''-So, uh, as I was saying, you shall call me Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness! I think this works, right? I mean, admirals are army people in **planes** but you know… Gotta take my old leadership role back!

-Yeah, admirals **totally** aren't the **highest ranking** officers in some navies'', Noah suggested sarcastically, ''but if you wanna lead our team, go for it.

-Alright, thank you for your support, Norm!'' She hugged him, squeezing him with her bosom.

-You're welcome.

-Ooh! Ooh! If you're the admiral, can I be the pirate captain?'' Izzy asked.

''-Yup, that's a great idea! That way, we'll have our own anarchy!

-Lindsay, I think you meant hierarchy,'' Bridgette corrected. She ignored what she said, clueless.

''-So,'' Brick said, pausing, ''does anybody here know how cyclones start, and how to fight them? This is a war we **do not** wanna lose!

-I'm glad you asked,'' Noah declared, taking out a book out of his pocket, ''I got just the right book for that.'' The camera zoomed on the book, aptly named _Cyclones 101: How to fight them_.

Red walked in front of the camera, which followed his movement. He smiled to the camera. ''Wow! What an episode already, eh? Well, we got way more of that cyclone catastrophe coming in after the break. Will Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness lead her team to victory? Or will the Fans find a way to secure themselves for tonight? Find the answers to all of these questions

 **Commercial break**

Back to the Fans side, who were now talking in the hallway between the dorms. The team (minus Tyson, Zach and Julia, who were on the pneumatic boat) was now trying to come up with a plan that would secure them the win, as well as protection of everybody on the boat and the protection of their lives. Using political terms but simplified answers, Franziska proposed that they used the location tracking technology on one of their phones to make sure of what country to call in order to save them. If they were far enough from the coasts of any of the closest countries –which probably included Canada, the United Kingdom, Iceland or Denmark (with Greenland) - at that time, they would be falling in international waters, which would change who could get to rescue them.

''-So, I think we should check our phones for signal, yah? **Then** we try to call an embassy… Wait, no, actually, call…

-Not to sound rude or anything, but maybe we could just call 911?'' Janie suggested. ''I mean, I don't know if **this** is the kind of stuff they take care about, but you know, we gotta try!

-Okay, I guess that's good too,'' Franziska agreed.

 **Confessionals**

 _Franziska: Frankly, this whole_ _ **thing**_ _is very, very stressful. (She fiddles with her hair, than scratches her hair, thinking) Almost as stressful as all those times in the UN assemblies where someone said something a bit too mean or subjective to somebody else. (She adjusts her pearl collar) Surely, here the relations between countries aren't at stake, but why aren't people freaking out that much?_

 _Jeannie, analysing: Janie is being kind of a b… (She coughs) Right now. I predict she's gonna get on everybody's nerves soon. Plus, our names are really similar, and it kinda bugs me!_

 **End of confessionals**

Immediately after the teammates took out their phones from their pockets, they suddenly got yanked from them. A drone flew in the hallway, flying away as fast as possible and keeping their phones away from them. It clanked against the walls as it moved like a fly. Red's voice came from a mic that it also carried: ''I may not know how to fly a drone, but what I do know is I must confiscate your phone. No calling, to thinking, ya gotta be prone; hurry up and beware of da cyclone!

- **Sick** rhymes, dude!'' Keisha applauded. Red didn't answer anything, and the camera cut to the people on the pneumatic raft.

Scott laid on his back, resting his arms under his head. The sun shined in his eyes, so he slightly closed them. Julia sat on the side of the boat, dipping her toes in the water. Cody rested on his back in the middle of the boat, wearing sunglasses and vaping, trying to look as cool as possible. Zach and Tyson talked together over the front edge of the boat. It seems like they had been floating away for a couple of hours already, as the rain was over where they were. Scott suddenly decided to talk., as he had a proposition to make.

''-Hey guys – **and** uh, Julia, I was thinking… Uh, you know, since we're far from the boat and everybody else, and we'll be stuck here for a while, why don't we talk strategy?

-Yeah man, I'm really good at strategy! Once, I tricked a guy into thinking he lost a game of chess when he totally hadn't.'' Cody told. He chuckled. ''Haha, good times!

-Well, you mentioned chess and it makes me think, if we wanna talk strategy, maybe we could also ease any kind of tension between us by playing a game of cards at the same time, ''Zach suggested, ''that way, we can all have fun and make an **alliance** or something. It might be hard since, you know, we're on different teams, but it should be useful by the time we merge. I'm guessing this is what you meant by **strategy,** right, Scott?''

Scott seemed nervous, but gulped and answered with a smile. ''-Yup, totally. I uh, even got my own set of cards on me. Maybe we could play Blackjack?

-Gentlemen, if we do create ourselves an alliance today, I suggest we call it the ''BBA''.'' Tyson suggested.

''What's BBA?'' Cody asked.

''The ''Bad Boys Alliance''. ''

''Huh, neat. I mean, we're totally all bad boys here, dude!''

 **Confessionals**

 _Cody, sweating nervously: Okay. I'll let you on a little secret: I'm actually not that much of a bad guy. I try to be cool and all, but I never killed anyone or anything, unlike those Tyson and Zach dudes probably did in their sleep! Like, look at me! (He points at himself) I'm just a goshdarn cinnamon bun, what do you expect me to do in real life? Rob a bank, become a ''bad boy'' (He does the finger-quote gesture), get the girl? Nah, man! I'll save a cat if I see one in the street, buy a little girl ice-cream if she dropped hers on the floor, etcetera. I am not a bad boy. (He pauses to breathe) But one thing I am is in need of an alliance, so whatever, it's… cool . (He tries to lean on the toilet bowl but ends up kinda falling into it) Ouchies!_

 **End of confessionals**

Nevertheless, they all played cards together, and thus, the _Bad Boys Alliance_ was formed.

Meanwhile, heat was raising on the cruise ship, as people struggled to win the challenge. The cyclone seemed to get a little bit closer every second, and now some contestants started to really stress their butts out. The teams decided to come together and help everyone out. An intern ran, screaming in fear, followed by another one, who had a plate full of meat and cheese in hands. A well-meaning Dawn tried to calm a hyperventilating Kyle, but since she was by far his favorite contestant, her mere presence stressed him even more. Noah read sections of his book out loud to the teams and realized something.

''-Crap… This doesn't make sense… In fact, none of this makes sense!

-What's wrong, Noah?'' Jasmine asked, concerned.

''-Well, either I'm dumb –which I'm not, or this cyclone isn't really one. Brick, you said it was just kinda forming itself on the horizon, right?

-Yup.

-That… doesn't work! Plus, it's actually way slower than it **should** be!

-So, what exactly are you saying, Noah?'' Bridgette wondered. The Brainiac coughed in his elbow.

''-All I'm saying is, this quote on quote cyclone actually isn't, in fact, a cyclone. It's not a cyclone.

-Wow, haha, that's pretty wild!'' Izzy exclaimed. She then put her hand over her eyes, noticing something on the ship's bow. ''-Oh hey, look, everyone! It's Janie but she's naked!

-WHAT?'' Was asked in a collective gasp of shock.

They all went to the bow and saw her, jumping in the water, fully naked, and censored by the camera. She just swam towards the cyclone, yelling: ''-You've had it **too good** for too long, **nature**! Just because we've been polluting you a lot the last **century** , doesn't mean you get to kill us by freaking throwing **wind** at us!

-That's… not how **any** of this works, Janie!'' Noah yelled.

''I don't care! Rawr! Fear me, nature! Fear the Janie that's been unleashed on this hell of an Earth!''

While the Fans tried to get her to come back on the ship, it created a distraction for the Favorites. Jasmine said: ''Come on mates, we'll win this challenge if we just run up to Red and tell him the cyclone's not a real one- whatever that means!'' And so they did.

''RED! WE'VE GOT THE SOLUTION: THAT CYCLONE ISN'T REAL! IT'S NOT A CYCLONE!'' They all yelled together. Red seemed satisfied by their answer and didn't ask them to justify it.

-You're right. Using ultra-advanced technology, which somehow fit into our show's budget and made this episode of the costliest to produce…? We created a holographic cyclone, using a kinda projector screen and a bunch of small boats which carried giant metal air fans. Honestly, I can't really explain it, but yeah. Angelica, the Interns, crew and I all pretended to panic and fear for our lives. I know it's kind of a crap move, but whatever.'' The Favorites shook their heads or growled in disapproval, but they high-fived themselves for their victory. The host took out a loudspeaker.

''The Favorites win this challenge! That means, I'll be seeing **you** at the elimination ceremony tonight, fans…''

 **Elimination ceremony**

The Fans were sitting around Red, as the Favorites also waited from the bleachers for the elimination to start. Janie bit her nails and tried talking to her team members, but they all gave her the silent treatment. She sighed before standing up.

''-I QUIT!'' She declared loud and clear.

''-Wow. You didn't even leave me time to read out the votes of your teammates. But to be fair, Janie, you **would** have been voted out. Seems like for the third time in a row –if we count Owen's elimination, you Fans have almost all agreed to target a person. It has proven to be an effective technique, allowing you guys to vote out who you didn't want to see on this boat anymore. Anyways, it's really a shame. You're gonna miss our next destination, lad. It's Scotland!

-I don't care.

-That's… a bit strong, coming from someone who's got **six** votes against them. Also, public indecency from a minor. There's absolutely no way I would've let a teen stay on a show after… this!

-You don't understand! I was just facing off against the nature! I wanted to help my team defeat this stupid cyclone!

-Well, '' Tyson commented, ''great job, lady. You've done all of this for **nothing**. The cyclone was merely an illusion. You did not provide us with **any** help of any sort in this challenge, and you seem to most of us like a delusional, nature-loving person. Or perhaps should I say, nature-hating freak? Sorry, that was a bit too harsh. But anyways, your whole person is pretty confusing and got annoying pretty fast, so as much as it tears us to see you go, you should leave at once.

-You **can't** make me do this, I'll…'' She started her sentence but couldn't finish it, as the trap door opened from right under where she was standing at the moment, and she was sent down into the ocean, now officially out.

''Well, that really closes things up for now, doesn't it? We hope you enjoyed tonight's episode, but let's finish with confessionals, right here, right now, on Total! Drama! Charge!

 **Voting confessionals**

 _Keisha, showing Janie's name: Darn, she got annoying pretty fast. And that naked bit? (She imitates a puke motion) Enough to vote her out. I followed my guts._

 _Janie, sobbing: I… don't know what got me. I guess I didn't see it coming even though it should've been so much more obvious. (She looks at the camera) I'm sorry, pops. I bet I'm not your little lumberjack daughter, after all. But I will come back if I can, and I hope!_

 _Jeannie: You know who I'm voting for. It's logical, and no secret! See ya later, skater!_

 **End of confessionals**

 **End of episode**

 **PS: Sorry for sending off Janie like that. Thanks to her original creator, Usitgz, on the TD wiki. I'm always saddened to have to eliminate a character, but it had to be done. The elimination order is already decided up to the merge. I'll take a break from the story after chapter 10, and come back for the post-merge part. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
